MLS: The Anime
by MySonicFan 2
Summary: What happens when real life football teams are turn into sexy and beautiful anime girls as they determine who wins the tournament by the real life teams. Watch as these girls go at it during the season. (I know its Captain Tsubasa but not really. Don't think about this story with the Captain Tusbasa art style. I just chose that because it was football related.)


**MLS: The Anime**

**What happens when real life football teams are turn into sexy and beautiful anime girls as they determine who wins the tournament by the real life teams. Watch as these girls go at it during the season.**

* * *

LA Galaxy-Chan

LA Galaxy-Chan is known for becoming one of the best teams in the MLS. She is able to obtain World Class footballers from Europe. She sometimes has her up and downs during the season. She always defeats her rival LAFC-Chan but LAFC-Chan got their revenge in the 19-20 playoffs. She has won a total of 5 MLS Cups, U.S. Open Cups and 1 CONCACAF Champions League. Also, she has also won a Wooden Spoon In her 2017 season.

* * *

LAFC-Chan

LAFC-Chan is currently the new team in the MLS franchise. But she soon start's bragging about how she's better then everyone else in the League due to defeating everyone in her conference. But it soon goes down hill as she already got eliminated twice in the playoffs. The 1st being Sait Lake City-Chan and the 2nd one being Seattle Sounders-Chan. She has a reputation of losing and tying with LA Galaxy-Chan. She has yet to win an MLS Cup. She's a replacement for Chivas USA-Chan. Has broken records for most points and most goals scored.

* * *

Seattle Sounders-Chan

Seattle Sounders-Chan is a replacement from the original Seattle Sounders-Chan, so it's basically Seattle Sounders-Chan II. She's been finishing the regular season around the middle of the conference group table. Mostly 4th, 6th, And 7th. Her l

Toronto FC-Chan

Toronto FC-Chan is the 1st Canadian to join the MLS before Vancouver Whitecaps-Chan In 2007. Her debut wasn't a good one though as Toronto-Chan had a scoreless streak in her 1st season and her 2nd season didn't go well as well. She has won the Treble in 2017 but couldn't beat Guadalajara-Chan in the 2018 Champions League Final. She hates Montréal Impact-Chan more then anyone else in the league. Her hatred against Montreal-Chan started before Montreal-Chan were in the MLS. And as years go by, the rival between Toronto-Chan and Montreal-Chan continues to intensifies. Although her rival is with Montreal-Chan, her other rivalry is with Columbus Crew-Chan.

* * *

Houston Dynamo-Chan

With the help of San Jose Earthquakes-Chan, a new team was formed for the MLS. Houston Dynamo-Chan. Houston-Chan is the 2nd in Texas to join MLS, FC Dallas-Chan being the 1st to join MLS. In her 1st season, she managed to win the MLS Cup and Conference final by beating New England Revolution-Chan and Chivas USA-Chan. She managed to win a second time the next year. To present time, she hasn't qualified to play in the playoffs and lost to both Club America-Chan and Tigres UNAL-Chain in both Concacaf Champions League and the new Leagues Cup. Her rival is obviously FC Dallas-Chan.

* * *

Atlanta United-Chan

Atlanta-Chan was founded in 2014 and played her 1st season in 2017 as the twenty-second girl in the league. She also has a little sister, Atlanta United-Chan 2. In her 1st Season And 1st her game, she lost against New York Red Bulls-Chan but won 6-1 against Philadelphia Union-Chan. But she didn't win the tournament that year. But she'll go on to win 2 Cups in 2 seasons. She managed to beat Club America-Chan as well in the 2019 Campeones Cup. She has no rival currently but her unofficial rival is Orlando City-Chan.

* * *

Orlando City SC-Chan

Before she played in the MLS. Orlando-Chan played in the USL Pro for a few years until she moved up to the MLS as the 20th club to join MLS. Her 1st game was against another expansion at the time of her 1st season New York City FC-Chan and tied 1-1 against her. She finished 7th In her Conference and 14th overall standing but her in the playoffs didn't last for long. She'll have more trouble the next year and miss the playoffs off once again. Like Atlanta United-Chan, Orlando-Chan also has a young sister, Orlando City-Chan B. She's also close friends with Club Athletico Paranaense-Chan, S.L. Benfica-Chan, Stoke City F.C.-Chan, And VfL Wolfsburg-Chan. Oh, and she has a Lion as a pet.

* * *

D.C. United-Chan

After U.S.A.-Chan (Yes, there will be National Teams as Anime Girls as well) Promised FIFA to make a professional league. Once the league was formed, MLS chose Washington D.C. to host one of the 1st seven teams. Her name was chosen from the likes of Manchester United-Chan and Leeds United-Chan. D.C. United-Chan went on to win the "double" in her 1st year, beating LA Galaxy-Chan in the MLS Cup and Rochester Rhinos-Chan in the U.S. Open Cup. She'll go on and win the MLS Cup the following year. DC-Chan became the 1st team to play in the Copa Sudamericana, defeated Celtic F.C.-Chan and drawing with Real Madrid-Chan. She even was the 1st team to win the MLS Supporters Shield. But all that will go down hill as she failed to qualify in the MLS Cup 5 times, having a poor 2010 season and so on. Her rivals are New York Red Bulls-Chan, Philadelphia Union-Chan, And Charleston Battery-Chan.

* * *

New York City F.C.

With the help of Manchester City-Chan, New York City-Chan was the 20th team to join the MLS, she played her first game in 2015, New York City F.C.-Chan made it to the Playoffs in 2016 but lost with Toronto F.C.-Chan eventually. The same thing will happen the next season and New York-Chan will lose in the conference semi-finals against Columbus Crew-Chan. Her Rivals are New York Red Bulls-Chan.

* * *

New England Revolution-Chan

New England Revolution-Chan has made it to the MLS Cup final a few times and hasn't managed to win any of them. Not even a U.S. Open Cup. She has yet to win a MLS Cup Or U.S. Open Cup.

* * *

Montreal Impact-Chan

Montreal Impact-Chan became the nineteenth club in Major League Soccer and played her 1st game in 2012 and lost against Vancouver Whitecaps-Chan. She was named the worst team in the 2014 season being in last of her conference. She's the 1st team to beat an Liga MX side, Pachuca-Chan but lost to Club America-Chan in the next round. Montreal-Chan has a hatred towards Toronto-Chan and have played in and outside the League.

* * *

Chicago Fire-Chan

Chicago-Chan is named the Great Chicago Fire Of 1871. She wasis MLS 1st ever expansion teams and won the "double" in her 1st season. Multiple U.S. Open Cups, MLS Supporters Shield, And twice the Wooden Spoon. Chicago-Chan has more rivals then other clubs but her early rivals were LA Galaxy-Chan but moved conferences.

* * *

Portland Timbers-Chan

She is a replacement for the original Portland Timbers and played her 1st season in 2013. Her cousin Portland Thorns-Chan was founded in 2012. Portland-Chan finished her 1st season in 1st place in her conference and won the Western Conference finals in the Playoffs. Follow by the MLS Cup as well. She'll go on and do it in 2017 but lost in the MLS Cup against Atlanta United-Chan. Her long-running rival is Seattle Sounders-Chan. She's been rivals with with Sounders-Chan ever since the NASL.

* * *

Minnesota United-Chan

Minnesota-Chan is the 23rd team to join the MLS and was founded in 2015. Her 1st game was an utter embarrassment, loosing to Portland Timbers-Chan 5-1 and lost the next game 6-1 against Atlanta United-Chan. She is only team in MLS history to concede five or more in consecutive games. She has yet to win a MLS Cup.

* * *

Colorado Rapids-Chan

Rapids-Chan was one of the of ten founding clubs of MLS. Her 1st appearance was in 1997 and lost her 1st finals game against D.C. United-Chan. But she was runners-up in the 1999 U.S. Open Cup, loosing to Rochester Raging Rhinos-Chan. She won the MLS Cup in 2010 and was qualified to play in the Concacaf Champions League. Soon loosing to Santos Laguna-Chan. Nowadays, Rapids-Chan have failed to qualify for MLS Cup playoffs, getting eliminated in the Open Cup. Her current rivals are Real Salt Lake-Chan.

* * *

Philadelphia Union-Chan

Philadelphia-Chan is the Sixteenth team to join the MLS and was founded in 2008. Her 1st game was a defeat against Seattle Sounders-Chan and finished 7th in her conference in her 1st season. She is rivals with both D.C. United-Chan and New York Red Bulls-Chan, And a little rivalry with Seattle Sounders-Chan. She has yet to win an MLS Cup. And has a pet snake name U-Chan.

* * *

New York Red Bulls-Chan

She was founded in 1994 with a different name before Red Bull was her official name today. In her 1st season, everyone thought that she will dominate the league... but it never was true. Her old rivals are with D.C. United-Chan. And a couple of other teams, New England Revolution-Chan and Philadelphia Union-Chan but she's soon made another rival, New York City FC-Chan. And she has a cute dog-size bull as a pet.

* * *

Vancouver Whitecaps-Chan

Vancouver-Chan is the seventeenth team to be in the MLS. Her 1st game was against her rival Toronto F.C.-Chan and won but soon struggled after that. In 2012, she was the 1st Canadian team to play in the MLS Playoffs but was eliminated in the knockout round. Her rivals are Seattle Sounders-Chan and Portland Timbers-Chan.

* * *

Real Salt Lake-Chan

Salt Lake-Chan won an MLS Cup and the Supporters' Shield. She became the twelfth MLS franchise. She has 2 cousins, Real Monarchs-Chan and Utah Royals-Chan. Her rivals are Colorado Rapids-Chan.

* * *

Columbus Crew-Chan

Columbus-Chan is one of the 1st ten teams to start the 1st ever MLS Season. She played her 1st game was against D.C. United and beat her 4-0 but as the season continues, she will struggle and have more defeats then 5 wins. She'll go on and play in the conference final twice and loose both to D.C. United-Chan. Her rival is Chicago Fires-Chan, Sort Of rivals with Toronto F.C-Chan.

* * *

Sporting Kansas City-Chan

Kansas City-Chan began to play as a charter team in 1996 but her name wasn't like This always. She has a sister as well, Swope Park Rangers-Chan. Her 1st game, she defeated Colorado Rapids-Chan and qualifying in the playoffs the same year. She would win the MLS Cup in 2013. Her 2 main rivals are Real Salt Lake-Chan and Houston Dynamo-Chan.

* * *

San Jose Earthquakes-Chan

San Jose-Chan was a team before MLS was formed and played in the NASL. San Jose-Chan played her 1st game on April, 1996 defeating D.C. United-Chan 1-0. She has won 2 MLS Cups. Her main rivals are L.A. Galaxy-Chan and Seattle Sounders-Chan, who have been rivals since the NASL.

* * *

**Hey everyone, MySonicFan here and its been a while, hasn't it? Well due to my laziness and disappearing for 11 months, I decided to come back and make a story (Well its not technaclly a story.) About football teams and anime girls fused together. I'll be doing more leagues and more clubs soon but I'm not gonna give them all an introduction. Although I'm doing this with a few introductions, I will officially start making these as soon as the new season begins with all the leagues So stay tune for that. I hope you guys are ready when the new season starts. That's all I have to say, If I missed anything with these teams, feel free to dm me. I hope everyone has a wonderful day and thanks for the support and as always, I'll talk to you all later, Peace.**

***It feels so good to finally come back after 11 months!***


End file.
